Double Date
by NeonDomino
Summary: Lily agrees to go on a double date, since Remus is nervous about his first date with Sirius... or is he? One-Shot.


**Challenges/Competitions:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** - Ancient Runes: Write about a double date, any pairings you want. Prompt used: Summer.

**The Hunger Games Trilogy Challenge/Competition** - Katniss Everdeen - Write about someone volunteering to do something they don't want to do.

**Take a Lyric Competition** - Lyric: Apologise by One Republic: "But it's nothin' new"

**Greek Mythology Mega Challenge** - The Titans - Rhea - Write about Lily Potter.

**Disney Character Challenge Competition** - David - Write about a friendship that becomes more than friends.

**Open Category Competition**: Canon (James/Lily)

**The Harry Potter Chapter Challenge** - The Philosopher's Stone - Write about someone being amazed at something new.

**The As Many As You Want Competition** - James/Lily

* * *

><p><strong>Double Date<strong>

**James/Lily**

**WolfStar**

* * *

><p>James stared into Lily's eyes, marvelling at how green they were.<p>

"I always hoped that this moment would come someday," he stated, ignoring her rolling her eyes. He was used to it. "Our first date."

"If you do not stop touching me I will chop your hands off," she replied, smacking his hand away from where he was trying to hold hers.

James moved his hand away. He was on a date with Lily. Snogging and handholding would possibly take a bit longer. "Popcorn?" he asked instead.

"You are aware that I'm only here because Remus was too nervous about his first date with Sirius, and I'm here for moral support, right?"

"It doesn't matter why you're on a date with me, just that you are," James replied, happily, ignoring her exasperated sigh. "You look beautiful."

"Oh... thank you, Potter," she mumbled. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Remus and Sirius aren't here yet," James replied.

**...oOo...**

"Sorry I'm late. Muggle trains are fascinating."

"Sirius, you could have walked, in fact we chose this cinema so you didn't have to get a train," Remus replied, taking the dark-haired wizard's hand in his own.

"I know, but I always wanted to pretend to be a muggle," Sirius replied. "I went one stop and I got to put that blue card on the scanning thing. Don't worry I was cool, I watched other people for a few minutes."

"You don't have an oyster card though?" Remus asked.

"I went to the counter and asked how to get one. The woman helped me buy one and put money on it and explained touching in and out. Muggles are so helpful. I got here on a train, all by myself." He looked so proud of himself. "I passed for a muggle!"

"That's great mate. I want to see what a train is like," James said.

"Can we stop talking about trains and get on with this? I think we should get this over with," Lily sighed.

Remus nodded. "Come on, let's go get some tickets."

The four of them joined the queue. There was a couple standing at the counter, but the rest of the queue was empty.

"So what is a cinema?" Sirius asked, glancing around him.

"You mean you don't know? You... you asked me if I wanted to go on a date to the muggle cinema, and you didn't even know what it was?" Remus asked in amusement.

"I heard muggleborns at school talking about it, and I was curious," Sirius replied. "What is it?"

"Well, it's a movie," Remus replied.

"What's that?" James asked.

"You know when photos move? Well, it's similar but a very long moving photo that tells a story," Lily tried to explain.

"Oh... okay," Sirius replied, looking doubtful.

"Like a play or theatre, but on a giant TV," Remus said, and the boys nodded, still a bit confused.

"Just remember it's only pictures, you can't talk loudly through it," Lily said as they approached the counter.

"Can we have four tickets to see..." Remus' eyes flicked up to the listings screen.

"There was a poster about these weird things that live in boxes, at the train station," Sirius offered, helpfully.

"That's boxtrolls," the girl behind the counter said.

"No, trolls don't look like that," he told her. "It's really inaccurate... trolls are a lot bigger, and they don't live in boxes. Do you know what live in boxes? Boggarts... and on occasion, House-Elves -"

"Sex Tape," Lily said, talking loudly over him. "Four tickets, middle to back seats please."

The girl gave Sirius a strange look before turning to her screen.

"Back seats, Lily?" Remus smirked.

"Shut up, Lupin," she muttered. "You made me come here, might as well enjoy myself."

"Enjoy yourself with James Potter," he whispered, teasingly, ignoring her glare in his direction.

The tickets were passed over and James insisted on paying for them. They walked over to the food counter, and Remus and Lily watched as Sirius and James found all the muggle sweets and proceeded to buy almost one of everything, popcorn, hotdogs and drinks.

"What is wrong with you both? You're drawing attention to us," Lily said, opening her handbag and throwing in as many packets of sweets as she could. "Stick them in your pockets, so we can carry the rest." The boys did as they were told, and then they somehow managed to bring the popcorn, nachos, hotdogs and drinks through to the screen.

Once the drinks were in the cup-holders, and the snacks were distributed evenly, Lily felt a set of eyes on her again, and an arm drape over her shoulders.

She was too tired, and didn't say a word.

"Whats a sex tape? Is this an adult movie?" she heard Sirius whisper to Remus on her other side. How did she end up sitting between James and Sirius?

"Okay, you know how we explained about photo's making a story? Well a very long photo that you take yourself is called a film or video... or in this case, tape. They took a video of themselves having sex, and accidentally sent it to people."

"You can make... videos of sex?" James whispered.

"How?" Sirius demanded.

"You get a video camera," Lily said.

The pair looked at each other in shock.

"And you can charm them to move - not like the muggle photos that stay still?"

"Yes. It's like a Wizarding photo that lasts for a couple of hours if you want," Lily explained, with a sigh. Why was she even explaining this? She should really be pretending not to be involved with the conversation.

"Video camera... where can I get one of those?" Sirius asked.

"I have one," Remus said.

"Remus John Lupin, you've made sex videos?" Sirius exclaimed, loudly.

"Good for you, Remus... I mean, that's not good at all," James said, after seeing Sirius' angry face.

"No, you can use it to make videos of anything," Remus mumbled, his hands over his face in embarrassment. "Like Christmas and stuff. I haven't made a sex video."

"So that's a no to the sex tape?"

"I didn't say it was a no... just that I haven't done it before."

"So that's a yes?" Sirius asked, a smirk on his lips.

"Yes, because I can watch it back when I'm alone and watch you beg for me to fuck you," Remus whispered.

Lily choked on her drink, and James helpfully patted her on the back.

Lily looked towards James when she had stopped coughing. "Where's my quiet shy Remus gone?"

"Oh him? Did no-one tell you that Remus is a bit of a sexual deviant. You should have seen what he was doing to Sirius' underwear and towels last week, Sirius didn't believe it was him, but then -"

"I'd actually rather not know."

**...oOo...**

Twenty minutes into the movie, and Sirius and Remus disappeared from their seats, slipping into seats a few rows behind. After a particularly loud groan from Sirius' lips, a mortified Lily whispered to James to cast a silencing spell on them, as she didn't want to turn around. It sounded like there was a lot more than kissing going on, and she definitely didn't want to see that.

It wasn't until halfway through the film, that Lily realised that James wasn't watching the movie, he was watching her, and she also realised that at some point, she had begun to lean into his embrace, and his fingers were gently stroking her shoulder.

She turned her head to look at him, and his gaze flew to her lips, and back to her eyes. His head moved towards hers, slowly.

She knew she should say no, she turn her head back, but before the words could leave her lips, they were taken by his. He paused as his lips touched hers, and she knew she still had the chance to pull away, shout at him, storm out and hex him when he chased after her... but she found her lips pressing into his.

She wasn't certain why her lips were betraying her, or what caused her hand to move to the back of his neck.

Before she really knew what was happening, James' lips were moving against hers, and she would be lying if she said that this wasn't the best kiss she had ever had.

**...oOo...**

"Uh, they aren't in here," James said, walking out of the men's toilets.

"Where could they be?"

"Knowing Remus, he's dragged Sirius away... I don't want to think too much on why or what they are doing."

"You think they're having sex?" Lily asked. "They deserted us to shag?"

"It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest... Remus... he's not who you think he is, you know. I would feel sorry for Sirius, but he's probably loving whatever they're doing. Do you... can I take you for something to eat? Wherever you'd like?"

"But won't they come back?"

"They get tied up in each other, and forget. Even before they started dating... But it's nothin' new."

Lily hesitated for a minute. "I can't eat too much, the snacks filled me up... Maybe just something light?"

James' face lit up. That meant the same thing as saying yes. Lily had finally agreed to go somewhere with him, without Remus pretending to be nervous about a date.

He offered her his hand, and after a moment of hesitation, she held it with her own, and the pair headed to the escalators.

"So... the Summer holidays are pretty long. Maybe we could do this again?" James asked. Lily shrugged her shoulders. "I'll think about it," she replied, causing James to smile wider. Normally, Lily would have said no. Now it was a maybe. He saw it as progress. He knew he'd win Lily over, and it was finally happening.

**...oOo...**

"It's about time," Sirius said, from around the corner.

"Only took them twenty minutes to realise we weren't coming back," Remus added. "Now that I've got you all alone, what do you want to do for the rest of our date?"

"I'd like to find out more about this video camera," Sirius said. "Is it at yours?"

"Yeah, and my parents are away for the weekend," Remus replied, with an innocent smile. "Should I teach you how to use it?"

Sirius nodded eagerly. "Why are we still standing here? He asked, pulling Remus away. "Let's go to your house."

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please<strong>

**1736 words**


End file.
